


Hesitation

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destiny au (I'm not putting this in the game's tags), F/F, for destiny I mean not LL, yeah im making super specific aus that only appeal to me its fun okay fdfgdfh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane tries to take down an Eliksni Archon and gets wayyyyyy more than she bargain for.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Hesitation

Yohane knew she was playing a dangerous game. Really, she should have gathered others before trying to take on an Eliksni Archon Priest but she didn’t. Instead Yohane, alone, set a course for Venus where a new Eliksni house was supposedly growing. Her ghost, Hanamaru, a small mechanical machine made of light and magic, hung in the air and chided her for her choices. She went on and on about needing a fireteam. Yohane reassured Hanamaru it would be fine because she always had her back. Ready to revive her if she ever needed.

Her ghost settled at that.

The ship landed. Yohane adjusted her black cloak. It was her pride and joy as a guardian and a Hunter. Starting to wander through the lush forest greens of Venus, Yohane set a course for an old worn down and abandoned settlement. She’d received intell about the new house gathering there. The unfamiliar flags of a deep red and strange gemstone like symbol led her forwards. Hanamaru warned her to slow down, take caution and take out some of the hostiles before charging right in. Yohane ignored her and landed right into a trap.

Surrounded by Eliksni and Terrified, Yohane raised her gun. The archon before her didn’t even rise from where it sat upon on a makeshift throne. It simply tilted its head and let out a deep growl like laughter. A captain to the left of her stepped closer, the shock blades in its hands flashed and flickered with electricity.

Yohane gulped. She heard Hanamaru’s frantic voice talking about trying to make a distress call. There was simply static. “Coms are blocked…” Hanamaru said, the ‘oh shit what are we going to do’ in her voice was very apparent. 

Yohane waited, the Archon rose. It stepped forward, towering above Yohane who just froze on the spot. Her gun was ripped out of her hands and tossed to the side. She whimpered, knowing this was where she would lose her light. The Archon stared at her for a second before grabbing her arm. She was yanked forwards and pulled up like a ragdoll to eye level with the Archon. Yohane cried out in pain as she hung limply in the air.

It made a few clicks and growls before dropping her. From the Eliksni around, came a chores of growls as they all seemed to slink closer. The Archon took a step back and sat on it’s throne. 

“W-wait!” Yohane cried desperately out as she gathered herself together and stood back up. Her eyes glanced over at the gun that had been tossed aside.

“Guardian…” It raised one of its arms and gestured around. “Prove yourself to me.” The claw like hand clenched into a fist. 

Yohane slid towards her weapon. Sharp blasts from the Eliksni guns rang in the air as arc shots narrowly missed her. Grabbing her weapon she shot down an Eliksni Vandal with a round to the head. Throwing down a grenade, she raced towards the safe spot it had created. A Dreg jumped onto her, clawing and trying to find a weakness in her armor. Shrugging it off, Yohane turned, slamming her boot down on top of it then pulling the trigger. She pivoted around to shoot another Dreg that was getting closer dead. 

“To your left.” Hanamaru warned.

Yohane turned to see a Captain leaping towards her. She rolled out the way of it’s shock blades and fired a round. The captain was only staggered by all her bullets. Yohane cringed as she stepped back, pulling the trigger again and again. It finally fell and Yohane let out the breath she was holding. The moment's respite was interrupted by painful shots of arc hitting her back.

Taking out two Vandals Yohane waited, scanning the room for more opponents. The Archon sat in the middle of the room looking a mix of bemused and amused. Eliksni raced into the room surrounding Yohane once again. However all of them hesitated. 

“Have you lost hope yet?” The Archon mused.

Yohane shot a Vandal in the head, killing it in one shot for her answer. A war like cry resounded as the next wave attacked, Yohane fought against each Eliksni, desperately hanging onto her life. Everything fell silent. 

Yohane looked at the Archon, readying her weapon. 

“You need not do that.” A growl-like voice came. “You proved yourself and I shall not attack you.”

Stepping closer, Yohane didn’t lower her gun. She debated just shooting as she had the upper hand now but instead she lingered on longer. The Archon seemed a little afraid but kept it’s composure. Hanamaru whispered through their communication line to hurry up and take it out before more troops arrived. Slowly, Yohane slackened. Her weapon lowered as she stared at the Eliksni curiously. There were a million things she wanted to ask but couldn’t. 

This had been known to happen before. A moment of peace between her kind and Eliksni only to be broken by a blade in the Guardian's back. This would be just the same for that was the nature of things. If Yohane made the first move, she could take down this Archon. If the Archon made the first move she would end up dead. Yet both of them stayed while Hanamaru begged for her to shoot.

“Why...” There was a chorus of inhuman clicks. “Do you hesitate, guardian?”

“Because you’re not attacking me.”

“But I will.” The Archon answered. “I’m simply buying time.”

“I know that...” Yohane sighed. “You’ve called reinforcements and they will be here in probably less than a minute judging by how bold you're being.” She needed to either take down this Archon or retreat. Waiting was going to get her killed and lose her light. A faint noise outside made Yohane wince.  _ She needed to run and now. _

Glancing one last time at the Archon, Yohane smiled. “After I kill that Kell of your’s, come rally behind me.” A hopeless wish. The Eliksni found it amusing and laughed. Yohane retreated, listening to the way Hanamaru thanked the Traveler they were alive. 

On the peaceful shores of Venus, her ghost spoke. “Yohane, why did you do that?”

“I don’t know…” After a moment Yohane continued. “Maru, get me all the details you can on that house and contact the Vanguard. I’d like to get a fireteam together to take it down.”

“Oh no, what are you getting yourself into this time Yohane…? You’re really obsessed with that Archon, zura.”

“Who was she?” Yohane asked. Her boot kicked a pebble into the ocean.

“Kurosawa Dia, Archon Priest and Sister of Gemstones.”

“Huh…” Yohane thought for a moment. “I probably shouldn’t kill her sister then.”

Her ghost sighed. “Not if for some insane reason, you want an Archon of an enemy house, who tried to kill you, to like you.”

“What? She was kinda hot.” Yohane shrugged.

Hanamaru paused, not even knowing where to begin. There was a mechanical sigh that stretched out. “I wish the Traveler had given me a different guardian, zura.”

“Hey!”


End file.
